For Eternity
by aiuejou11
Summary: Stangers, into friends, friends into mutual understandings into lovers. It should've stopped at the final stage of love, but one dream leaded into a different path that the two of them chose. A destructive path that made him mad, a path that allowed him to kill whoever in his way. Whoever who try snatching his Hiyori away from him. Dark Yato x Hiyori YATORI
1. FOR ETERNITY

**For Eternity**

 **E**

 **Hiyori Iki x Dark Yatogami.**

 **A/N: Looking for a Dark Yato? You've come to the right place.**

"Hiyori," Yato said, his sharp, light-blue eyes shining in the darkness.

Once Hiyori heard him, she woke up, still half asleep; she lit the lampshade, and looked at him. He was sitting at the bed, looking at her. "What are you doing here?" She said, and looked at the digital clock. "It's still not dawn yet," It was just three in the morning, and it's unusual for him to visit without Yukine.

She sat up, and rubbed her eyes, since the god of calamity was not responding. "Yato?"

He looked at her intently, which made her blush. Even if she's in her human form, she could smell his scent, she couldn't describe it, but it was very intoxicating and addicting, making her want to sniff him all day long.

"Wh-what is it?" She said, when she snapped back from her thoughts.

Without any words, he embraced her tightly, as if it would be the last time he would. She jolted, as she felt his breath in her neck. "Y-Yato!" she said, and struggled from his embrace.

"Hiyori . . . Hiyori . . ." His voice was very silent, as she felt him sniffing her scent. Her heart accelerated. "What are you doing—stop it—Yato!" She said, trying to pull away.

"Do you hate me that much?" Yato said,

"No—"

"Then, if you don't, _embrace me_." He said, his warm breath was tickling her.

She stopped struggling, as she bit her lower lip. She could've kicked him out, or used her _Jungle Savate_ into him, but Yato sounded _so_ sad, and he looked sad, too. "Yato—did you eat something strange—"

"No," He said, as he separated from the embrace. His head looking downwards, not meeting her eyes. "I just . . . dreamt of something bad, about you, Hiyori." He said.

"A BAD PROPHECY?!" She said, "MY DEATH? BAD LUCK? WHAT?" She said, almost hysterically.

"Most likely," He said.

 _How bad could it be that he is also saddened too?_ She asked herself.

"You . . ." He said, "Marrying a man,"

"And that man dies? _OH PLEASE._ It means that I'll be alone forever—"

"No."

"Then . . . he'll have an affair? Or maybe, _I_ ' _m_ the affair?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"It just that . . ." His lips formed into a thin line. "That man isn't me." He said, as their eyes met. His eyes was blank, there was no hint of emotion.

"And so . . .?" She said, confused. "Eventually—after I graduate or when I get a job, Obviously, I wouldn't be single forever." She said, and laughed. The room filled with utter silence after. Hiyori expected him to joke with her, but no such thing came. She looked at him, his beautiful light-blue eyes darkening.

"Yato?" Hiyori said. "Oh, I get it. Don't be lonely. When I'll have kids, I would make them remember you. I won't forget you 'til the day I die." She said, and smiled, but Yato didn't.

"What's wrong? Yato, I won't forget you, ever. I swear. We'd be together, forever." She said, and the god's eye brightens, but there was a glint of darkness there . . . or maybe, she's just imagining things.

"Forever?" He asked, but then, he smiled, but something about his smile doesn't seem right. "No . . . that's wrong," He said, as he leaned closer, and caressed her face.

"For eternity,"


	2. Chapter 1

**For Eternity**

 **Uncomfortable Stares**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I was about to abandon this; but thanks for the encouraging words—I stopped. So, here's the first chapter. I hope you like it.**

Little drips of sweat run down to Hiyori's body, as she stretched—there was a physical education class today—the instructor left, some continued to stretch, some played and some students just roam around—Hiyori felt uneasy. She stopped stretching, as she felt a stare. She shivered. The heaviness of someone's eyes made her bothered the moment she was at her school.

"Hiyori?" Ami said, "What's wrong? Are you feeling unwell?"

 _Stares. Eyes._ "N-no . . . I . . ."

"Why are you lazing around?!" The instructor barked, he finally returned. "Iki!"

Hiyori felt the shiver again.

"Sir," An unknown back stood before her. "I think she needs some rest."

"What the heck to you mean rest? I don't do favoritism! And _who_ are you?" He was rather angry now—making him looks difficult to deal with. Phantoms were in his shoulders, and in his ears; she can tell he was having such a bad day, as the Phantoms whispered into him—whispering _she died. Your daughter is pitiful, pitiful. No one will be with you again. She died. How pitiable, she died. She left you. She got tired of your nagging._

"I'm f-fine—" She stumbled—but a hand caught her immediately, carrying her bridal style. He wasn't wearing a jersey like all of her classmates, including her. He was wearing a business suit, probably he was older . . . or he was a professor.

"Do the instructors of this school let a student force herself, even though she is ill? I'm a doctor—and it's clear to me that she is unwell."

Hiyori wasn't sleepy; she just feels like . . . like being stared, it's making her uncomfortable. Her soul didn't come out for her body the whole day, and she's not sleepy, either . . . Yato isn't with her, too. She can't sniff out his scent—but this guy's scent . . . very intoxicating.

"This is my class—you're just an outsider!" even though Hiyori is still in her body, she can see Phantoms; she can see that the instructor was filled with gloom and all of them whispering—so noisy.

"But look at her," He said, sighing. "She passed out."

Hiyori screamed at the top of her lungs—as she saw herself sleeping—she slipped away again from her body again.

"Che! Bring her with you, then! I—I don't care anymore, damn it!" He barked, as he walked away from them, and then the phantoms followed him, whispering horrible things. The students looked at the _doctor_ —and to Hiyori's sleeping body. Surprisingly—all of them thought: _They quite . . . look good together._

The man in a suit smiled at them "If you'd let me bring her to the clinic."

Hiyori's two friends gave him a thumb up, which she found odd. They didn't even look at him with suspiscion! He nodded at them, as he headed towards the inside of the school—going to the clinic. Hiyori's soul followed him. She sniffed his scent—

 _A god?_

His scent was of almond and chocolates—she doesn't know. He just smells really good. She frowned. _Yato_. She remembered him sneaking into her room last night—telling her something like 'marriage' 'man' 'bride'.

It took her a moment to realize that she was already in the school clinic, and Hiyori's sleeping body was already in the bed—no one was there, but the two of them. She hasn't seen the man's face . . . just who is he?

"It's hard to talk to you at the hallway," He said.

 _Is he talking to someone else? But no one's here._

"It's dangerous." He turned around—to where Hiyori _is_.

She met his olive, green eyes—but that's impossible . . . right?

"It's dangerous." He said—looking directly in her eyes. She frowned, and then, she looked at her behind. There was absolutely no one there.

"It's dangerous to let go of your body and just wander around." He said. "Bad spirits are everywhere; do you want them to possess you?"

Hiyori dropped her jaw. "What?"

"You finally talked." He sighed. "Don't you remember me?"

 _Can he see me?_ Hiyori thought. "No." She said, confirming if he can really see her.

"I can see you, you know."

She stepped closer. "Can you read my mind?"

He shook his head. "It was visible on your face."

Hiyori still can't believe it. "Are you . . . a god? You're regalia, perhaps?" *shinki

"I'm not any of those. I'm human."

 _How_ can he see _me_? Those thoughts keep coming to her. "Can you . . . slip out from your body . . . too?"

"Nope," He smiled. "But I can see spirits and phantoms."

"I thought so." He chuckled. "Sou."

She frowned. "Sou?"

"Souichiro Saotome," He said. "Don't you recall any memories?"

Hiyori scowled, trying to recollect her memories, until a crying boy appeared in her memory with olive eyes.

"The older brother who was in the hospital!" She said, remembering something. "Your mother . . . how is she now?" Hiyori remembered. When she was six, she met a guy, crying—his name was Souichiro, as far as she remembered, he was fifteen that time.

"I became a doctor." He said. "I studied in United States. I just got accepted at your hospital, since my mother—when my mother was confined there . . . she was happy. Anyway she's . . . contented at heaven now."

Hiyori nodded. "I see. My condolences," He smiled, "Anyway, Sou . . . can I call you that—again? I don't feel like calling you _Saotome-kun_."

"I'd love to, _Hiyori-chan ._ We know each other for long already, there's no need for formalities."

"So, Sou . . . I—can I ask you—can you see those things when you were still a kid?" He maybe saw a god, or a shinki—that's why he can see them now.

"You mean spirits? I can see them the moment I was born, probably because of my father."

"Your father? Why?"

He just smiled, but then he lowered his head. "I'm sorry." Hiyori thought that she must've dug quiet deep.

Souichiro nodded and smiled, but his face turned stern in a split second. "Hiyori-chan—no, _Hiyori_. What happened? You're still alive—but there's a faint familiarity of a Phantom in you . . . a semi apparition? You're not like that when you were a kid, too. You were normal."

Hiyori sighed. "Well . . . I met someone who turned me like this."

Souichiro frowned. _Someone_?

"A god?"

Hiyori flinched, her eyes widened.

Souichiro narrowed his eyes. _It is._

"N-no. I just . . . by accident." _Why am I lying?_ Hiyori thought, as she felt the heaviness of a stare.

Soichiro felt it too. He thought it was his imagination, since Phantoms were always around—but it was different. A heavy, strong and narrowed eyes watching their every moves.

He clearly knew.

She thinks.

 _Someone is watching._

 _I feel someone's stare._

 **A/N: PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I don't know if I'll continue this, but well—perhaps a little encouragement?**


End file.
